beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GIJoeHasWon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Maximals page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Please Help! GIJoeHasWon, I need your help, a bad user named, Orphan Toenails is vandalizing. Block her! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 05:28, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'd just like to point out that this dude has been making tons and tons of pages for characters who clearly don't belong on this wiki, such as Robbie Rotten and Maleficent, to name a few. He's just as much a vandal as I am, so if you're gonna block me, at least block him too. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 05:35, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not as much as a vandal she is, for I'm gotta Block her first. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 05:50, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I dunno why you had to go get the mod involved, we could've worked this out peacefully and vandalized this place together. But there's no taking it back now. The way I see it, one of two things is gonna happen: :::1. The mod either won't see or won't care about this message, and I'll continue dragging this place into the toilet until I get bored. :::2. The mod will see this message, ban us both, and restore this wiki to some semblance of sanity. :::Either way, this wiki as you had it is screwed. You may as well help me out while I torch the place and run. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 05:58, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Actually, I suppose if option 1 happens, you could always put everything back the way you had it once I got bored and left, as I am bound to do at some point. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 06:00, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Block Orphan Toenails now! This time Orphan Toenails has gone too far, help me block him so he won't bother any the pages on the wiki please. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:08, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Orphan Toenails must be blocked from the wiki, no matter that coast. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:20, August 8, 2017 (UTC) GIJoeHasWon, Orphan Toenails had caused enough trouble already, so Block him please! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:34, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Orphan Toenails is at it again, GIJoeHasWon. I want you to block him for vandalizing now! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 01:15, August 8, 2017 (UTC) This is the last time Orphan Toenails shall vandalize the pages on the wiki, just block him! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:10, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Orphan Toenails is still vandalizing the wiki again, You gotta help melp block him once and for all! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:04, August 10, 2017 (UTC) What? I would never do something like vandalizing a wiki! This is defamation! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 21:13, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Don't listen to him, Nobody knows the meaning of the word: defamation like he dose. Just block him NOW!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:32, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Fix the pages. GIJoeHasWon, I want you to fix the Pages of Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rhinox, Megatron, Waspinator, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna. and much more. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:38, August 10, 2017 (UTC) As promised. I made and uploaded this picture as promised. Now leave me alone. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:14, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I made and uploaded three pictures as promised. Good day. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:07, October 6, 2017 (UTC) I made and uploaded a scene to which worlds collide as promised, Good day good day. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:09, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I've made and upoladed another scene in Imaginationland as promised, now leave me alone. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:34, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I've upload the constellations as promised. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:15, October 15, 2017 (UTC) I drew and uploaded seven constellations as promised. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:44, October 16, 2017 (UTC) I drew three of the last constellations as promised. That will be all for now. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:30, October 18, 2017 (UTC) I've upload the Outside of the Mall scene as promised. Good night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 01:29, October 20, 2017 (UTC) I've uploaded the scene called Playing the Games, where the Maximals and the heroes play different games as promised. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, October 22, 2017 (UTC) I drew a scene where the Maximals and Heroes get the Orb and uploaded as promised. Bye-bye. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:00, October 23, 2017 (UTC) I drew and uploaded the scenes to the wiki as promised. Have a pleasent afternoon. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:17, November 3, 2017 (UTC) I drew and upload the scene where the Maximals and heroes find the Portugal soccer badge in Lisbon. Unknown Soldiers 1P & 2P from Forgotten Worlds are also there. That is, if you leave me alone as promised. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:08, November 4, 2017 (UTC) I drew the scenes where the Maximals and heroes locate soccer badges and Infinity Stones everywhere that is if you leave me alone as promised. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I drew the new recruit for the Good Gladiators scene, that is if you leave me alone as promised. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) As promised I drew the Town of San Fermin scene if you leave me alone. Have a nice day. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Quit forcing me to draw any pictures! I wish you leave me alone. I'll draw when I feel like it. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:15, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Stop forcing me to draw any of those scenes for you gotta hire someone else to do the drawing. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:09, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Stop forcing me to draw any comics, where no one can be anywhere, while I'm busy. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:06, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Stop forcing me to draw any animals tuned into wood, while I'm busy. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:54, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Here's a thought. Here's a thought. On Monday I'll go to my grandma's house in Houston and spend four nights, I'll be back on friday evening. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:27, October 22, 2017 (UTC) I'm off to my grandma and grandpa's house in Houston and spend 4 nights, I'll be back by Friday to draw and upload some scenes as promised. Bye-bye. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:51, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Done. I'm done drawing scenes for now. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:30, November 7, 2017 (UTC)